Chasing Cars
by hweasley21
Summary: Jarly. After Jason found out about Sam and Ric he sleeps with Carly. The two fumble around, finally finding their way back to one another. AU. Adult themes and language. Other pairings implied later...Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Jason opened his eyes and groaned. "I drank too much" he moaned. Something was off and he knew it. Someone was in the bed with him. Jason turned to the left and was shocked to see a naked Carly with him in bed. He tried to piece together the previous evening.

Sam had slept with Ric. He started drinking. Carly came by to announce she wasn't going to chase Jax anymore. She started drinking. Then he blacked out. He must have slept with Carly. "This is bad" He muttered running his hand through his hair. Or was it?

He didn't know how things would end but they were best friends and they could get past anything. For now, Jason decided to just go with it. He always thought too much when it came to Carly. He lay backed down and moved close to her. It felt right. Jason closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Carly opened her eyes and stretched she was little sore. Like she had too much exercise…It took her by surprise when she felt a strong arm around her. She pulled away a little and turned slowly…dreading what was coming.

Jason.

Carly was naked in bed with Jason.

"Oh, this is bad" she whined. Or was it? Isn't this what she wanted? In her heart of hearts this is what she wanted. To be with Jason.

Carly pulled away from Jason and quietly climbed out of bed. Her clothes were everywhere but she was able to locate them quickly. Jason was what she wanted but not like this. Carly had grown up and she wanted more than Jason's body. She wanted his heart.

Carly found pen and paper. She scribbled a note explaining she had to leave and then ran for her life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jason, please?" Sam begged with tears in her eyes. "You have to forgive me"

"Sam, I did forgive you "Jason said gently," But we can't be together- sorry."

"But…." Sam started.

Jason walked to the door and held it open. "I wish you the best. You can always come to me for help but…we need to move on. "

Sam pleaded with her eyes for a moment and then she brushed past him. "I still love you" she whispered as she stood in the doorway.

"I know" Jason said. "I love you too but you made a choice. A choice to be with Ric and I made choices too"

Sam seemed shocked, "Did you sleep with someone else?" she asked.

"I did" he answered.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you that, it doesn't matter. It changed things for me. I am sorry," he said. "Goodbye Sam"

Sam walked away and Jason shut the door. Yes, he still loved Sam but after all they did- they couldn't go back. Not now. Jason ran his hands through his hair as he sat down at the desk. He took out some paperwork but he couldn't concentrate. Carly's note was sitting on the desk. He picked it up and read it for what seemed like the thousandth time since the day after they slept together.

Some men would have wondered why Carly ran but Jason knew. Carly got scared and instead of confronting it head on she would avoid it all together. He shook his head and tucked the note into a drawer. Carly would come around and they would talk about it. Jason sighed and tried to once again focus on his work.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Momma, " Carly called. She opened the door at Bobbie's house and walked in, "Hello!"

"In here." Bobbie called from the kitchen. Carly found her mom standing at the stove. "Momma, I need help"

She motioned for Carly to sit down. "What is it sweetie?" Bobbie asked.

Carly took a deep breath, "Mom, I slept with Jason" she said.

Bobbie was quiet for a mome t and then she smield, "Ok" se said.

"This is bad, Momma" Carly whined. "Really bad"

"Why?" Bobbie asked.

"It's Jason" Carly answered.

"Yes- Jason. The man who loves your children loves you and respects your ex." Bobbie smiled again, "Doesn't sound like the apocalypse to me"

Carly shrugged and looked down, "He doesn't love me" Carly said. "I mean maybe in someway he does but not like I love him." Carly sighed. "I want his heart all of his heart. If I can't have it then…"

Bobbie took Carly's hand. "It will all work out. I know that. Don't do anything crazy and give it time." Bobbie kissed Carly's forehead. "It will all be ok"

Carly didn't believe her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was listening to Sonny babble on about business and Alcazar. Well, he half listening and half thinking about Carly. They hadn't spoken since their night together. He really thought she would have come to him by now. What if they never spoke again? Jason mentally chastised himself for that thought. _You sound like her_, he told himself. _Of course you will speak again._

"Jason" Sonny said. "Am I keeping you from something?"

"No" Jason said pulling his attention back to Sonny, "Just personal problems"

"Sam?" Sonny asked.

Jason shrugged, "Not really" he answered.

"Oh" Sonny said. "Then it's the other woman you slept with"

Jason was shocked, "How did you…?"

"Sam came to see me" Sonny admitted. "She wanted me to find out who it was. I told her that is was none of her business. It's not mine either but…" Sonny shrugged.

"You want to know who?" Jason said.

"Just curious" Sonny replied. "Who could disentangle Sam from your life?"

Jason shrugged, "Sonny, let's just finish this up, ok?" he said.

Sonny eyed him for a moment and then sighed, "Ok, so Alcazar…"

The door opened and Carly walked in, "Sonny" she started and then she saw Jason. "I-uh-I will come back" she said.

"No" Jason stopped her. He felt sick to his stomach just seeing her again. "I will go. This seems important"

"No, Business first" Carly said.

"Not always" Jason argued. He stood and quickly walked out of the living room. Jason left Sonny's house in a hurry and didn't look back.

0o0o0o0o0oo

Carly watched the door shut and felt tears sting her eyes. Jaosn was running from her. Luterally running. Carly turned alolwy and faced Sonny. He was watching her with suspicious eyes.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing" carly said. She sniffed anf crossed her amrs. "I got a call from…"

"Carly" Sonny warned.

"What, God Sonny, What?" She shouted.

"Jason just ran screaming for the hills when you came in what did you…?" Sonny trailed off and then it clicked. "Oh my-You and – Did you and Jason sleep together"

"What?" Carly asked. "That's…That's crazy"

Sonny chuckled, "You did" he said. The he sat down on the couch laughing.

Carly put her hands on her hips, "Sonny, stop that. Talk to me."

"It's finally come full circle." Sonny said.

"Are you mad?" Carly asked.

Sonny shook his head, "No" he said. "This is Jaosn. He is the man you were meant to be with. I just got in the way"

"I loved you" Carly said moving closer to him.

"I know" he said gently, 'But not like Jason"

"What does this conversation mean?" Carly asked.

"Go to him" Sonny said. "Make it work"

"No, it couldn't" Carly said.

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"Because he doesn't love me," Carly answered.

"You're wrong" Sonny said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: At this point there will be some implied Dillon/Lulu. Later there maybe some impied Sexis (Sonny/Alexis)...**

Jason was sitting on the couch thinking about Carly. He couldn't understand why things were so weird between them. Sue, the situation wasn't ideal but in their lives what was? They had been together before –many times, so why now, was there a weirdness factor. They were supposed to be adults, right?

He got off the couch and started to walk around his apartment. He played different scenarios in his head but he couldn't rationalize the behavior today. Jason was deep in thought when someone knocked on the door. Jason opened the door and found Sonny standing there.

"Hi" Jason standing back and letting Sonny inside.

"Hi" Sonny greeted him. "Ok, look- I know about you and Carly" he said.

"She told you?" Jason asked.

"No, I figured it out" Sonny replied. "Not hard. You ran out of there like you were on fire."

Jason chuckled, "Yeah, it was awkward," he said.

"Why?" Sonny asked.

Jason shrugged, "I don't. That is what I can't figure out. I haven't see her since it happened…"

"Wait, you hadn't seen her since you guys…?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah" Jason said.

"Wow, that's odd. I mean you and Carly talk about everything" Sonny said.

Jason nodded, "I know" he said. "I don't get it"

"Maybe…" Sonny started. "Never mind"

"What?" Jason asked.

"Never mind" Sonny said.

"Sonny" Jason said.

"Ok, maybe, just maybe, you are in love with her. Maybe she is in love with you. Maybe the tension is there because you are both too scared to reach out for what you both obviously want," Sonny said.

Jason looked sad for a moment, "Carly and I aren't meant to be. I have accepted that" he said.

Sonny didn't argue, "But that doesn't mean you aren't in love" was all he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carly kicked the wall and pains shot through her foot. She hissed and whines as she staggered to sit down. Dillon Quartermaine made his way down towards her.

"What did that wall ever to do you?" he asked.

Carly eyed him for a moment and then went back to rubbing her foot. "You wouldn't understand kid" she said.

"Try me" Dillon said sitting beside her.

Carly sighed and looked away from him. "Ok," she said. "A long time ago I met this boy." Carly sighed, "My boy on the side" She giggled. "I wanted to keep it light. I wanted there to be no names, no strings and no commitment. The next thing I knew he was all I had." Carly looked at Dillon, "But I messed it up. I betrayued him and hurt him so many times. But he stood beside me and remained my very best friend."

"Jason" Dillon said, "Right?"

"That isn't important" Carly waived it off. "The important part is that I still love him. He doesn't love me but I still love him"

Dillon was quiet for a minute and then he cleared his throat. "Ok" he said. "So, most of this I don't get but I can tell you what I think." He waited for permission to gon on. Carly nodded slightly. "Maybe he does love. Maybe he in amply in love with you but he thinks he shouldn't" Carly noticed a far away look in Dillon's eyes. "Maybe he thinks he should love someone else. Someone who doesn't lie or get herself into ridiculous messes" Dillon paused, "No offense" Then he continued, "I mean the leading man doesn't fall for the schemer he falls for the Saint. Maybe loving you isn't what he expected life to be but he doesn't let go because he can't. Because he is addicted to you" Dillon coughed and then stopped. "Yeah…"

Carly laughed, "Wow, never knew you had all that in you" she teased. Carly stood up and grabbed her purse. He foot still hurt but she had to talk to Jaosn. "Thanks Dillon" she said and started for the steps. Carly turned and looked at him. "Was all that about Lulu?" she asked.

Dillon didn't answer he just stared back.

Carly laughed and left him there staring off into he water.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Mike" Jason called as he walked into Kelley's. "You seen Carly?"

Mike shook his head, "Sorry Jason" he said.

"I think she is looking for you" Dillon said. Jason turned and looked at his cousin.

"Have you seen her?" Jason asked.

Dillon nodded, "I saw her on the docks" Dillon said. "I think she was going to find you"

"Thanks" Jason called and he left Kelley's.

He went by the docks but eh didn't see her. He went by her house, by the MetroCourt and by Sonny's –still no Carly. He was getting frusterated so he decided just to go home.

"Jase" Carly called. Jason stopped and turned around. Carly was wlaking- no limping towards him.

"Are you limping?" Jason asked as he sprinted in her direction.

"Yes, a little" carly said.

"Why?' Jason asked.

"I didn't count to ten" she said in a small voice.

Jason smiled, "What happened?"

"If you must know- I kicked a wall" she replied. "But that is not the…"

"A wall" Jason interrupted, "Why?"

"Because I am in love you" Carly yelled.

"How does Kicking a wall help you with that?" Jason teased.

"I was mad" Carly snapped. She took Jason' hands, "I want you to know I get it"

"Get what?" Jason asked.

"You are too good for me." Carly said. "You may love me but you don't think you should. You love girls like Saint Robin, Elizabeth, Sam…not girls like me"

"Carly…" Jason tried to interrupt but Carly put up a hand.

"Let me finish" she said. "I am not good enough, so I can accept your friendship. I am sorry about…well, waking up at your house"

"You done?" Jason asked with a grin. Carly nodded. "I am in love with you. I really had decided we were fated to be friends and nothing more but I was scared. I was scared you and I would fall apart again. That I would lose you again. But I know now that I can't lose you. Carly, you are my soul mate"

Carly had tears in her eyes, "Jase, what are you saying?" Carly asked.

Jason kissed Carly and then pulled away slowly, resting his forehead on hers, "I am saying let's give this thing one more go, ok?"

Carly answered by kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason was in a meeting with Sonny and Bernie when he felt his cell phone ringing. He took his phone out and looked at it. A smile creped onto his face when he saw her number. "Excuse me" Jason said to Bernie and Sonny.

Sonny rolled his eyes but Bernie nodded, "Of course" he said.

"Hello?" Jason answered.

"I found a house": Carly cried into the phone.

"Where?" he asked.

"Down the street from my old house" Carly said.

"Why can't we just stay there?" Jason asked.

"Because it's brand new start," she said. "Plus, I want more room …an a hot tub"

Jason laughed, "Ok, buy it" he said.

"Don't you want to see it?" Carly asked.

"You love it, right? Ok, that is all I need to know. Buy it," he said.

"Ok, love you" Carly said.

"Love you" Jason replied. He put the phone back in his pocket and looked back at his boss and Bernie. "Sorry"

"No problem" Sonny said. "We are done." The men got to their feet. "When are you moving in with Carly?"

"Don't know. I was going to move this weekend but Carly has found a new house she wants. I told her to but it. I will go and check security and all that." Jason said. "May take a while to get hooked up."

"Have fun" Sonny called as they parted ways.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Michael, go and pack," she said.

"But mom" Michael whined holding up his video game.

"Michael" Carly whined and then threw a box in his direction. "Go" she sighed.

Michael took the box and went up the stairs. Carly ran a hand through her long blonde hair and groaned.

"Moving?" someone asked from the doorway. Carly turned and looked and she almost fainted. Jasper Jacks was standing in her doorway. He smiled, "I am back"

"I can see" Carly said.

Jax came through he door and approached Carly cautiously "Where you moving?" he asked. His eyes darkened, "Back in with Sonny?"

"God no" Carly said. "Down the street."

"Why?" Jax asked.

"I like the house" Carly said.

"Ok" Jax answered with a laugh. He leaned in to kiss her.

Carly pulled away, "Jax, listen. I am with someone now" she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Jason" she answered.

"Jason Morgan?" he replied.

Carly nodded, "It's been a couple of weeks. We are moving in together," she told him.

"I thought you would wait for me," he said.

"I would have but Jason and I…it's complicated," she told him.

Jax nodded, "Yeah, it always is with you." Jax said. He turned to leave and then stopped. "So, did you go back to Jason because Sonny wouldn't have you?"

"Excuse me?" Carly yelled. She could feel her pulse racing- how dare he?

"Sonny wouldn't take you back so you turned to Jason. And I thought you loved me?' He smirked.

"I do. I did." Carly said. "Jax, you meant so much to me but Jason…he is my soul mate."

"You are just a Gold-digger aren't you?" Jax yelled.

Carly opened her mouth to retort but something happened. She felt hot and sweaty. Her vision was blurry and then the world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can you just pack my stuff up, we won't move it until tomorrow" Jason told Max and Milo.

"No problem, " Max said. "The security camera's are being installed tonight"

"Thank you" Jason said. He turned to leave and his cell phone rang. He looked and saw it was Michael calling. "Hey buddy" Jason said, "What's up?"

Michael sniffed, "Jason" he said. "Something is wrong with mom"

"What?" Jason asked trying not to sound alarmed.

"She was arguing with Jax and she fainted" Michael told him.

"Is she awake now?" Jason asked.

"Yes, she was only unconscious for a minute" Michael said, "But she seems out of it still"

"Ok, I am on my way Michael. Go ahead and pack some stuff for you and Morgan. You can stay at your dad's tonight" he said. He hung up the phone and turned to Max. "Call Sonny, tell him I am taking Carly to General Hospital. I will drop the boys at his house"

Max nodded, "Is Mrs. C ok?" he asked.

"I hope so," Jason said.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Who called you?" Carly asked Jason when he walked in. She gave Jax a dirty look.

"I didn't" he said.

He threw his jacket down on the floor and kissed her forehead. He didn't even acknowledge Jax's presence. "Michael" he said. "Your son was very concerned as am I." He took the cup of tea Carly was sipping on and put it down. "Coem on" eh said pulling her up. "We are going to GH" he said.

"Is that necessary?" Jax asked looking nervous. "She fainted. Too much exertion"

"Yes, it is necessary" Jason said coolly. "See yourself out Jax"

Jax grabbed his coat. "I will call you later Carly"

"Don't," Jason growled at Jax. He helped Carly to the door, "Michael, get Morgan and let's go buddy"

Michael came down the stairs holding Morgan's hand. "Jason" Carly said. "I am fine"

"I am sure," Jason said. "But we better make sure. I mean, we want a future together. Let's protect it"

"Ok" Carly agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Patrick Drake came into the exam room with Kelly Lee. "Ok" Patrick told them. "Carly is pregnant"

"What?" Carly asked. She looked at Jason who had no expression on his face. "No, I can't be"

"Yes, you can and you are" Patrick said.

"How far along?" Jason asked.

"Six weeks" Kelly said. "Or so it seems"

He looked at Carly. He didn't know what to say.

"It has to be yours" curly whispered. "Jax has been gone for eight weeks"

"Do you need a paternity test?" Patrick asked, he looked uncomfortable.

"No," Jason said.

Carly smiled at him, " I know who the daddy is," she told Patrick.

"So, what happened?" Jason asked. "Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, for now" Kelly said.

"For now" Jason said, "What does that mean?"

"it means Carly has had two very rough pregnancy" Kelly said. "Carly also puts herself in many stressful situations. I need her to stay calm and have as little stress as possible. We are going to make an appointment for next week and I will be keeping an eye on her. Later in the pregnancy she may need to go on bed rest"

"Bes rest" Carly cried.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there" Jason said. Carly nodded sullenly.

"I will get her discharge papers" Kelly said. "Jason, keep her calm"

Patrick and Jason both laughed, "Good luck with that man" Patrick joked shaking Jason's hand.

"Thanks, I will need it" Jason teased. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes" she answered.


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to tell people, you know Sonny, the Quartermaine's…" Jason said.

"Whoa" Carly shouted, "Stop right there. I am not telling Edward about this right now"

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I remember what being the mother of a Quartermaine child is like, thank you" carly snapped.

"I am nothing like A.J." Jason argued, "And I have a different relationship with them then A.J. did"

Carly nodded, 'I guess we do need to tell Sonny, the boys, my mom…" Carly conceded.

"Right, so, let's go and see Sonny and the boys right now." Jason said. "On the way back home, the penthouse for tonight-don't argue, we will stop by Bobbie's"

"The Quartermaine's?" Carly asked miserable.

"We can tell them tomorrow or something, ok? He said. Carly nodded and let Jason lead her to his car.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sonny and the boys took it well. Sonny seemed a little awkward at first but soon he adjusted. Michael and Morgan were both really excited and hoping for a little sister. Bobbie was absolutely glowing at the news, also hoping for a little girl.

Jason took Carly back to his place and put her to bed. He instructed Max and Milo to grab some guys from Sonny's and to go finish packing Carly's place. He told them eh would pack his own. And that is what Jason did all night as he tried to imagine what being a father would be like.

0o0o0o0o

The next week after moved Jason and Carly went to the Quartermaine's for dinner. Everyone was really excited to have Jason there and they were decent to Carly especially when she agreed to bring Michael by for a visit that weekend.

"So, " Jason said. "Carly and I have something to announce"

"You moved in together," Ned said. He was giving Carly a disdainful look, more than likely on behalf of his good buddy Jax.

"Yeah, actually but that isn't all" He said. He took Carly's hand.

"We are having a baby," Jason told them.

Monica managed a smile, "Congratulations Jason" she said, "And you too Carly" Alan nodded his agreement but looked a little sick.

"Oh please" Tracy said from the end of the table. "We know this trick"

"Tracy" Monica warned.

"No" Tracy said, "Didn't they pull this last time? Who's baby is it really Carly? Sonny? Jax? Alcazar?"

"Stop Tracy" Emily said.

"She has a point," Edward said.

"Oh- come on," Monica said. "Both of you stop this"

"Maybe I should call Jax and let him know. I am sure he will want a paternity test," Ned said.

"Ned" Jason barked, "Put the phone down and listen to me"

Ned put his cell phone down and looked at Jason. "Go on"

Carly and I have been together since the night Sam and I split up. She is six weeks pregnant, which is exactly how long it has been. Jax, if you recall Ned, has been gone for eight weeks." Jason told him. Ned nodded his head.

"Still…"Tracy said.

"Shut it Spanky" Luke said coming into the room with a glass of scotch. "The inquisition of my niece and her beau will stop now" Luke pulled up a chair and sat beside Edward, who grimaced. "Caroline has made some mistakes, as have we all. She and Jason are about to bring a baby into the world. I suggest you lunatics cut it out and be happy for them"

Edward couched, "Spencer is right," he announced. Edward got to his feet and gave Jason a hug, "Congratulations, I only wish Lila could have been here to see this"

"Me too" Jason said.

Carly squeezed Jason's hand. She was so happy. Everything felt right.

0o0o0o0o0

"That was nice" carly said as they walked to Jason's car.

"Really?" he asked. "I thought it was awkward and a little uncomfortable"

"They are your family." Carly said.

"Biologically but I don't always fee; the connection." He helped her inside. "I don't remember being apart of them but sometimes I can feel a connection- not always, sometimes"

"Do you think A.J. knows?" Carly asked looking up.

"A.J, is dead" Jason remanded her.

"I know but do you think he can see us from heaven?" Carly asked. "If he is in heaven?"

"I am sure" Jason said.

Carly didn't respond she just stared out the window for the rest of the ride home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I will do better promise! Time has passed since the last chapter. Carly is eight months pregnant.**

Carly tiptoed down the stairs and tried to grab her keys silently.

"Mrs. C?" Max said.

"Damn" Carly hissed. She turned and flashed Max one hundred watt smile. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the MetroCourt" Carly said.

"But Jason said…" max started.

"I don't care" Carly shouted. "I am bored. I am dying in here Max. I am going to work and I would like to see you stop me"

"Mrs. C" Max called as she turned and walked outside.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Sonny asked.

Jason smiled, "Madison Lila Morgan" Jason told him.

Sonny grinned back, "Good name. I like it." He replied. "Is Carly crazed about being bed rest?"

Jason snorted, "Yeah. Poor Max. I leave him to deal with her."

Sonny chuckled, "I would too," he agreed.

Jason and Sonny grew silent as they started to go over paperwork for the casino. Jason's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Jason, I am sorry. I couldn't stop her" Max said.

"Where did she go?" Jason asked.

"The MetroCourt" max replied. "I had Milo follow her."

Jason hung up the phone; "I got to go" eh said. "Carly went to work"

"Hard headed brat" Sonny muttered under his breath as Jason dashed away.

0o0o00o

Jason stood in the doorway of Carly's office. "Time to go" he said.

Carly dropped the notebook she reading and glared. "Who ratted me out?" she asked.

"Max" he answered. "I pay him, remember?" He motioned to the open door. "Let's go"

"Jase…" Carly whined.

"Now" Jason repeated grabbing her purse. Carly stood up and Jason followed her to the elevator. The elevator door opened and Ric Lansing stepped out.

"Just the people I wanted to see" Ric said. He looked past Carly at Jason. "I need you to come to the PCPD with me"

"Why?" Carly demanded.

"Step aside Mrs. Corinthos" Ric said sternly. "I have to take your boyfriend with me to the PCPD. One of Lorenzo Alcazar's men was found dead at his warehouse. Jason is our number one suspect. Call your ex-husband and have him bail your baby daddy out of jail."

Carly stepped in front of Jason crossed her arms. "You aren't taking him anywhere," she told him.

"Carly, I suggest you move or I will be forced to physically move you out of the way" Ric said.

"Try it" Jason challenged him. "If you put your hands on her…"

Ric reached up and grabbed Carly's arm. "Ow" she said. Carly attempted to twist away from him and she fell to the ground.

"Carly!" Jason bellowed. He knelt down beside her and saw blood trickling form her head. "No. No." he said.

"I- I, uh, I didn't mean for this to happen" Ric said kneeling on the other side of Carly. He took his cell phone out. "This is D.A. Lansing. I need an ambulance to the MetroCourt. ASAP."

Jason ignored Ric and stroked Carly's cheek. "I wont let anything happen to you. I swear."

0o0o0o0oo0

Sonny found Jason by the nurse's station. "Jason" he said and gave his friend a slap on the back. "You ok? Is Carly ok?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't know. She is in surgery." Jason looked up and saw that Lucky Spencer was standing with Sonny.

"Jason, tell Lucky what happened" Sonny said.

Jason hesitated, "What good will that do?" Jason asked.

"Look, the man who died in Alcazar's warehouse….we are not even sure that is murder. It will probably be ruled as an accident. That means Ric had no business asking you downtown. I need to file a report on what took place today."

Jason ran his hands through his hair and then explained to Lucky what happened, "And that resulted in Carly falling and hitting her head on the elevator. " he finished.

"Criminal charges?" Sonny asked hopefully.

Lucky shook his head, "Sorry, can't file criminal charges but we might be able to get his disbarred. I will let you know that options once I have filed the report." He finished taking notes and then smiled sadly at Jason. "Call me and let me know how Carly is doing?"

Jason nodded, "Sure." He said.

After Lucky was gone Jason and Sonny walked towards the OR. "Ric will pay Jason, one way or another." Sonny said.

"I can't even think about that right now," Jason said. "All I can think about is Carly and Madison"

"Jason" Dr. Drake said coming out of the OR, "Can I talk to you?" Jason and Sonny stepped forward, "Ok- We stopped the bleeding Carly's brain."

"So, she is ok?" Jason asked.

"Not out of the woods yet." Patrick replied. "The baby's heart rate has dropped to an alarmingly slow rate. Carly is still unconscious and isn't as responsive as I would like her to be"

"Explain…" Jason ordered, "What does all of this mean?"

"it means that we have to keep Carly in ICU to monitor the baby's heart and Carly's brain. We may have to do a C-section to save the baby" he said.

"And Carly?" Jason asked.

"Touch and go….there is a chance she may never wake up." Patrick replied.

Jason leaned against the wall. "No" he whispered.

"Dr. Drake. Do whatever you have to do but Carly and Madison must both survive" Sonny said. "There are no other options."

Patrick nodded and went back to check on Carly.

"What would I do without her?" Jason asked.

"Let's hope we never find out," Sonny said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jason," Monica said as she and the Quartermaine's rushed toward him. "Carly and Madison? Are they ok?"

Jason shrugged, "For now they are stable." He told them. "We don't know anything yet."

"And Ric?" Edward asked. "Has he been arrested?"

"No, but Lucky Spencer took a statement." He told them. Emily moved forward and took Jason's hand.

"It will all be fine." She assured him. "Everything will be fine."

Jason smiled at his sister. "Thanks Em." The elevator door opened and Ric and Sam walked out together. Jason growled low in his throat. Emily tightened her grip on him.

"Jase." She whispered. "Don't do anything stupid."

It took a lot of restraint but he turned away from his ex and the D.A.

"How is Carly?" Ric asked.

"She is stable." Jason advised him without looking at him.

"No, thanks to you." Edward said.

"Grandfather," Emily warned. "They are not worth it."

"No," Edward said. He looked at Ric. "Do not underestimate this family Mr.Lansing. Quartermaine's still have an immense amount of power in this town. I promise, if anything happens to Carly or Madison, you will pay."

"Ric is sorry." Sam snapped. "He didn't mean to hurt her."

Jason's head snapped up and he glared coldly at Sam. "Do not defend him. He could have killed Carly and our daughter. " He moved toward Ric, "Take my grandfathers words seriously." He said. "You will pay."

Ric looked shaken and he paled. He took Sam's hand. "Our presence here is obviously not appreciated, let's just go."

Sam gave Jason an ugly look and together she and Ric walked away.

"Forget about them." Emily told him.

Jason looked up and saw Patrick Drake walking towards him. "Jason," Patrick Drake said. "We are going to do the C-section now."

Jason paced around during Carly's surgery. Sonny paced with him. They remained silent but every now would exchange dark and worried looks. After what seemed liked days Patrick reappeared with a tight smile.

"Ok, we are done with the surgery." He told them. "Carly is stable. Madison is fine. She is beautiful and healthy."

"Can I see her?" Jason asked.

"In a little bit." Patrick replied. "we need to clean her up and give her a quick checkup. We will let you know when you can see her."

"Can I see Carly?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Patrick nodded, "She is still unconscious but it looks better. Her vitals are improving. I think your family will survive Jason."

A few hours later Jason was sitting with Carly and he had Madison in his arms. "She is beautiful Carly." He said. "Looks just like you." Carly remained still. "Please," he begged. "Carly, wake up. Our daughter needs you. Your sons need. Sonny needs you." He paused, "I need you."

He put Madison down on Carly's chest and he stared at his too girls. He felt tears gather in his eyes. They had been looking forward to this baby. Right now Carly should be holding her daughter and laughing at the boy's reaction to their new little sister. He felt his pulse start racing when he thought about Ric.

He closed his eyes and prayed, "Please. Please let her live." He whispered. A moment later a soft moan escaped Carly's lips. His eyes shot open and he saw her move. He picked Madison up and said, "Carly?"

"Jase?" she whispered as she opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

He laughed and kissed her. He pressed the button to call for a nurse.

Carly looked at Madison, "Is this our baby? Is this Madison?" she asked tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Yeah," he said. "She has been waiting for you."

Before Carly could respond doctors and nurses rushed in to make sure she was ok. Jason took Madison out of the room because they asked him too. He went out to the hall and called everyone he could think of to them the good news.

"Were home" Jason called as he opened the door. He helped Carly into the house. She carrying baby Madison in her arms.

"Mom. Jason." Michael cried as he and Morgan pounded down the stairs. Jason helped Carly onto the couch. Michael stood beside her and looked down at his sister. "Welcome home Madison." He said softly. "I am your big brother Michael and this is your big brother Morgan."

Morgan leaned forward and smiled. "Pretty baby." He whispered to Carly.

Carly returned the smile and took Jason's hand. "Beautiful baby." She said.

Jason squeezed her hand and watched Michael and Morgan hover over their new baby sister. This is what he wanted. This is what he had been waiting for all along. This is where he was meant to be.

"Ok, boys." Carly said. "I need to feed Madison and then get her ready for bed." Jason helped Carly up the stairs and watched her as she fed and bathed the baby.

"Carly…?" he started.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

She had just changed Madison's close. She put the baby in her bassinet before she answered. Carly faced Jason, "I thought you would never ask?" she said with tears in her eyes.

Jason pulled Carly towards him and kissed her.

"I love you Jase" she whispered.

"I love you," he replied. He slipped and arm around her waist and together they watched their daughter sleep.

"Congratulations to you both" Alan Quatermaine said to Carly and Jason. "I wish you many years of happiness."

Carly and Jason thanked him and moved toward another guest at their engagement party. "Is your family really happy for us?" she asked him.

Jason was quiet for a moment. "I think so." He told her.

They found Emily and Sonny chatting as Emily held the baby. For a moment Carly became nervous, wondering if something was going on between Emily and Sonny again. But the two were just chatting about the boys and looked nothing but friendly. Carly breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want Jason freaking out.

"Madison is an angel Carly, really." Emily said with a sigh. "You two are very lucky."

"We know." Carly and Jason said together. And then they laughed as they took their daughter and made there way towards the boys.

Sam watched enviously from the porch at the Quartermaine's. "You will pay for hurting me Jason. You will. I swear. You and Carly."

A/N: Sorry it took son long. I had some serious personal problems. I went through a nasty divorce. But I am better now and I am back. To make up for my absence I will start writing a sequel today. Again, I am so very sorry to everyone who was following this story. Don't hate me. I am back.


End file.
